She called it WHAT?
by Miyu-sama
Summary: It has been relatively peaceful in the village of Konoha since Orochimaru was defeated and even Sasuke achieved his lifetime goal. So, what ace has Tsunade up her sleeves to torture or beloved ninjas? A festival? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**She called it WHAT?**

**Summary: It has been relatively peaceful in the village of Konoha since Orochimaru was defeated and even Sasuke achieved his lifetime goal. So, what ace has Tsunade up her sleeves to torture or beloved ninjas? A festival? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno**

**Disclaimer: I am an average German teen. Therefore I don't own Naruto, duh.**

**A/N: Yeah, it's decided… I do the festival one because that's the only vote I got. So sad… no, I'm okay with this outcome, but I might start a high school or summer camp one, too. I'm just a little dizzy because I've got a sinusitis. Okay, that's all.**

**N-joy the story!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**We want kunoichis**_

"Ugh… I hate it… this heat kills me, tebayo!" Uzumaki Naruto groaned wiping his sweat away for the billionth time. "Just stay under these stupid piers like Sasuke-kun and me, Naruto." Sakura said. The seventeen year old looked at her watch. "He is five hours late now. I' m going to freak out if he comes now to dismiss us. I tell you, he is capable of doing so!" The Jounin then told. "Great that you've already told this part, Sakura." A certain other Jounin's voice was heard. Thirty-one year old Hatake Kakashi stood on the highest branch of some tree nearby the bridge. "Naruto, Sasuke, you can go now, but Sakura, you'll have to go to Tsunade-sama." Sakura who was about to go overboard trying to kill her former sensei, stopped surprised. "To shishou? What does she need me for?" She asked astonished. "I've no idea, just go there, it seems the other girls had to go there, too." The elder shinobi declared. "Oh, okay. See you, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura waved and disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

"Ano, Sasuke-teme? What could baa-chan want with all the kunoichis?" Naruto peppered his best friend with questions on their way home. "Hn." The trademark answer came. "You're such an arrogant bastard, Sasuke-teme." The blonde pouted, but suddenly his face brightened up. "Look! Ichiraku! There are some Shikamaru and Neji, without their kunoichis! Let's go see if they have an idea. I'm hungry, by the way." He dragged along the Uchiha who muttered "Dobe!" under his breath repeatedly. "Hey, Shikamaru, Neji! What's up?" The loudmouth greeted. "Nothing. Troublesome old lady has summoned Ino and the other kunoichis, so we got here." The Nara replied lazily. "Oh, and there's the other guys?" The self-proclaimed Rokudaime queried. "On a mission. Special A-rank to find the remaining Akatsuki members." Hyuuga Neji reported in his usual stoic monotone. "Hn. I would rather be on a mission than here." Sasuke piped up. "Me either, Uchiha, but Tsunade-sama wanted to have us here, it seems. I have just heard about this mission fifteen minutes ago when I met Nara here." The white-eyed ninja announced, obviously annoyed about not being informed. "Hey, old man, I'd like pork ramen! Man, I'd like to know about Sakura-chan! She promised to train with me today. I thought about having a two one situation, ne, Sasuke-teme?" The cerulean-eyed Jounin told. "Hn. What about we go to Hokage-sama to ask her what her plans are?" The sole-survivor suggested, totally unlike him. "Hn. We came up with this idea, too, Uchiha, but Shizune-san won't let us in." The long-haired brunette said. "Troublesome. She said we should come back in a hour or so. Hokage-sama would tell us everything then. Have you seen those decorations by the way?" Shikamaru queried. "No, what are they for?" Naruto eyed the festoons and lampions suspiciously. "Maybe some sort of festival." Neji mused, not sounding really concerned. "Hn. Whatever." Sasuke commented.

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked as she entered the Godaime's office. "Hello, Sakura, come in. You're all here now, that's good." Tsunade greeted her. "Hi Sakura." Ino, Hinata and Tenten welcomed their comrade in unison. "Would you tell us why we're here, Shishou? I'm confused that you only asked for the kunoichis." The pink haired apprentice informed her master. "Well, well, hold your horses! Have you noticed the decoration outside?" The women in the menopause inquired. "Hai, is there a festival?" Ino guessed curiously. "We're good at comprehending contexts, aren't we, Yamanaka? As expected of my best spy." Tsunade hollered. "That's right, we'll have a festival. And an important one at that." "Why so?" Tenten wanted to know. "You'll see, you are the four best kunoichis of Konoha and you're all single." "E-excuse me, Hokage-sama, but what do you mean by that?" Hinata voiced. "We need strong alliances and therefore I've arranged this festival together with the elders! I've invited the best shinobi from all the other countries and you will end up marrying the one the exams lead you to." The four young women gasped. "You're not in your right mind, Shishou!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah, right, forehead-girl! As much as I'd like to do everything for Konohagakure, but that's too much." Ino joined in her best friend's protest. "I agree with them, that's not okay. I refuse doing this mission." Tenten folded her arms. "H-hokage-sama, we all have someone we love.. a-at least I have." Hinata tried to convince the elder woman. "I see, I see… did I mention that there are four candidates from Konoha?" Tsunade grinned arrogantly. "Wait, four candidates… don't tell me…?" Haruno Sakura's emerald orbs widened in amazement. "I see, my clever student has grasped it." The female Sannin smiled mischievously. "Those four are Konoha's strongest shinobi and most-wanted bachelor's: Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!" "That means… does it?" Tenten gave the Hokage an imploring look. "I'm not sure, if I read your meaningful look right, but yes, if you'll try hard, you can end up with the person you like the most." The brown-eyed blonde responded. "Okay, I'm in, then." The brunette professed. "Us, too." Sakura and Ino alleged. Hyuuga Hinata nodded: "Hai. Mission accepted." "So it's decided: Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Yamanaka Ino! You're assigned to Konoha's festival of harmony and love!" For a moment, there was complete silence in the office, until the four Jounin began to laugh uncontrollably. "Shizune!" The Kage yelled. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" The assistant appeared. "Get them out and bring me the four males! And make this old pervert think of another name for this festival, sheesh!" She ordered.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to marry!" Sakura stroke a dramatic pose. "We all do, forehead!" Ino cheered. "You're all so sure that you get the certain someone?" Tenten asked in worry. "I t-think we can do this. Oh, hush, there's the b-boys." Hinata warned. "Hey Shikamaru!", Ino greeted. "Troublesome… hi, Ino." "Hello, N-naruto-kun." Hinata stammered. "Eh? Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved. "Hi, Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura smiled. "Aa." Sasuke nodded. "Hello, Neji." Tenten was all smiles. "Hn." Neji answered. They were a few steps away, when they heard Naruto's voice from afar. "It better be a big deal!" He shouted. The four girls couldn't help but giggle. Oh, he would get his big deal… he would get it.

**How was it? Good? Bad? I'd like to hear your opinion in a review. Oh, and Tsunade will be more sly in the next chapter believe me. And how will the boys react? Is it enough of a big deal for Naruto? What will the guys think if they ear that the girls accepted the mission? Stay tuned!**

**Bye for now,**

**_Miyu_**


	2. Chapter 2

**She called it WHAT?**

**Summary****: It has been relatively peaceful in the village of Konoha since Orochimaru was defeated and even Sasuke achieved his lifetime goal. So, what ace has Tsunade up her sleeves to torture our beloved ninjas? A festival? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno**

**Disclaimer****: I am a German teenager. I have my dreams and wishes. To own Naruto is one of those.**

**A/N**: **Weeh! The next chapter and I'm really motivated. Well, it's not that I would write other stories less enthusiastically. It just happens to be that I'm totally obsessed with this one. I've been actually thinking about this in school today, though I normally just do this at home. Yeah, well, my sinusitis is getting better, too, so I'm happy. And thanks a lot for the reviews. And to leo org for lingual support. ;)**

**And now it's time for the next chapter of SciW! **

_Chapter 2_

_They actually agreed?_

"Teme, teme, teme, where's baa-chan, baa-chan, baa-chan?" Naruto asked for the third time and the addressed raven-haired was totally annoyed by now. "Shizune-san, you sent for us. Where's Hokage-sama, then?" Neji queried the strictly organized woman - also for the third time. "You can come in now." She answered. For the first time. "Finally! Took her long enough!" The hyper kitsune exclaimed. "Troublesome… Sasuke, I admire your patience." Shikamaru muttered. "Hey, I heard that!" The loudmouth said sulking. "That was intended, baka." Neji bawled the blonde out. "Meanies!" Uzumaki Naruto fake-sniffed. "Hrmhrm!" Someone in front of them cleared his throat. "Oh, baa-chan! There you are!" The cerulean-eyed remarked extremely intelligent. "Really quick on the uptake, aren't you, Uzumaki? This is my office, if you haven't noticed." The Godaime snapped. "Excuse Naruto's behaviour, Hokage-sama, but what are we here for?" The Hyuuga prodigy inquired politely. "Jeez, you young people, just now Sakura was exactly as impatient as you are, Hyuuga. What is it with you all flattering today? My, whatever. Have you noticed the decoration outside?" The Fifth wanted to know. "Hn. The normal one for a festival." Uchiha Sasuke reported. "Well observed, Uchiha. There's going to be a festival in town, and you're going to be involved. That's what the elders, I and the other Kages decided." "Why did you choose us? And I guess the girls are involved, too? Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "Jeez, even you have more than one question, Nara? Well, you're the genius, after all… You see, you're Konohagakure's best shinobi and you are all single.-" "Baa-chan, what-" "I'm not finished yet, and don't you dare interrupt me again, Uzumaki! I'm not in the best mood today, this heat undermines my nerves and Shizune has all my sake. And on top of it, I have to deal with this festival, its stupid name and creator and a whole town full of blasted young people! I'll guarantee you, that by the end of this festival… ah, whatever… where was I? Oh, yes… since our town needs more alliances to keep this peace, our congregation agreed that this strong alliances are to only get through marriages. Marriages between the strongest ninjas of all the villages. This is what this festival is about. Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto! You're supposed to join in this festival to find the fitting person for your marriage!" Tsunade finally ended her ranting.

"Baa-chan… I don't want to marry. Well, at least I want to decide on the girl I marry." The blue-eyed Jounin explicated. "Hokage-sama, I agree with Naruto. You can't just betroth us to some girl of another country. I mean, you can, but I think the way you do it… is just inappropriate." Neji refused without further context. "Troublesome… what kind of mission is this? Who on earth would accept such a mission?" Shikamaru mused aloud. The Godaime smirked. "Did I tell you that the girls agreed on doing this? They said that they had once promised to give everything for their home. Even their lives. Well, that's what Sakura and Tenten said. Yamanaka was dreaming of her wedding, I think. And Hyuuga's cousin? She actually assured me once again. For all of the four. Without stuttering." The only mentally aged woman accounted. The ninjas gawped at their Hokage. Including Sasuke and Neji. Naruto was the first one to speak again. "Sakura-chan is okay with that? That's not okay! I need to talk to her about this one." He seemed really concerned. "Hn. If Tenten can do this, I can do this, too." The eldest of the four Jounin declared. "Ino wants to marry? Never thought of this… I'm in, too, there isn't an alternative choice, is there? What a drag…" Nara Shikamaru uttered. "I won't stand back to anyone here. I accept this mission." Uchiha Sasuke announced. "I have to protect Sakura-chan! I'll search the perfect guy for her! That's my way of the ninja for you, baa-chan!" "Fine… before I forget, if you work hard in this festival, you're able to get the girl you want or like the most. Could happen to be a Konoha kunoichi, couldn' t it?" The Sannin was all smiles when she noticed the blushes on all the boys' cheeks. "Now, now, let the festival of harmony and love begin!" The brown-eyed blonde yelled, earning laughter once again, stifled one, though. "Shizune, I told you to make him change this damn name!"

"Great, we're all going to get married… what a drag." The pineapple-head complained. "Sarcasm won't help, Nara. I wonder if the girls were really that heroic." The white-eyed brunette said. "Why don't we ask them? There's them." Naruto pointed to said four kunoichis who were happily chatting at the Yamanaka flower shop. "Hey, you all!" He greeted hyper as ever. "Nani? Oh, hey Naruto, guys!" Sakura waved at him. "Eh? Oh, hi there, Sasuke, boys." Ino welcomed them. "Hi, Shikamaru, peeps. By the way, gals, which do we use then, Ino-chan?" Tenten asked. "Hello, Neji-nii-san." Hinata nodded politely. "I would still use the white or the red ones, Tenten-chan." The blonde Yamanaka advised. "Why so, Ino-pig? In my opinion, those pink or those mauve coloured ones would be so much better." Sakura piped up. "Hello, forehead-girl, that's because you love these colours." Ino snubbed her best friend. "I knew I had it coming! That's so you again. I'm just making a suggestion. And it's not even a bad one at that, you know that, but no, 'Miss I own a flower shop' aka 'Miss I'm the only one with style' just always needs to get her way. My god, if that's what going on in here, I agree with Tenten. We're so going to Suna." Sakura growled. "Oh yeah, totally… why not? I've no problem if you marry Gaara. Not at all. And to look at the bright side, if Tenten actually gets this puppet guy, you'll be sisters-in-law. Isn't it wonderful?" The blonde kunoichi sighed. "Do you know if Temari-san comes, too?" Hinata queried. "I have no information, but I guess, she'll be here. I don't really care, though. Do you think Rain has some hotties?" The blue-eyed spying Jounin questioned. "I w-wonder… do you think Yuki-san will be there, too?" Hinata played with her fingers nervously. "Oh, you mean your stalker? Well, at least he's good-looking, ne? I hope I don't get a too arrogant guy." Tenten alleged seriously. "Me, too. Hinata-chan, you should hope that Yuki is there, he's so calm. Just the guy I'd like… quiet and thoughtful." Sakura said encouraging. "Ano… I'd like him to be strong and intelligent." Tenten gave away. "Really? I thought you'd like to have someone who likes peace and party. I don't care if he's lazy or energetic, as long as he is romantic." "Hai…" All four females purred in delight. "Not t-too cheesy, though, since I'm no soap-opera a-actress." Hinata mentioned matter-of-factly. "Hrmhrm…" Shikamaru cleared his throat finally. "Oh, hey, Shikamaru – wait, how long have you been standing here?" The mind mistress' voice became more high-pitched than usual. "Long enough… we just wanted to tell you from Hokage-sama that the festival starts tomorrow at twelve o' clock." Neji mumbled, bid his goodbye with a bare nod and the other boys followed him.

The males were hardly out of sight, when the girls began to laugh. "You.. Neji's face?" The weapon mistress managed to say. "Yeah… his frown was hilarious. I can't even frown that much! He has to teach me!" The Yamanaka girl giggled. "Forehead, did you notice Sasuke when I said I wouldn't care if you married Gaara?! He looked like he was going to kill someone!" "Totally! H-he even went Sharingan for a second! And Shikamaru s-seemed to search for the hidden camcorder! I wish I had had a camera.. r-really!" Hinata chuckled. "And Naruto… oh my gosh… I didn't know he could look concerned and caring the first moment and then the next he's like the psychotic murderer!" Sakura nearly rolled on the floor laughing. "Do you think they get the subtle m-message?" The Hyuuga heiress asked worriedly. "I think they get it. But either way… we have them like we wanted them to be: jealous!" Ino cried out and the girls cheered.

**Okay, that's chapter two. I don't know if it's longer or better, but I would like to hear your next idea for the story. Do you think the guys get it? Or will they totally change? Will the girls' acting skills help them on their way to their sweethearts? You get to know in the next chapter of SciW! Stay tuned!**

**Bye for now,**

**_Miyu_**

**_ps.: Check out Ultimate Naruto fanflash on devi or youtube. I think it's so funny!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**She called it WHAT?**

**Summary****: It has been relatively peaceful in the village of Konoha since Orochimaru was defeated and even Sasuke achieved his lifetime goal. So, what ace has Tsunade up her sleeves to torture our beloved ninjas? A festival? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, I'm not the world's happiest teen. Because I don't own Naruto, duh. **

A/N: I tried to use nibbles' advice for the format and put more spaces, but I'm not sure if I got it right, well, I'm still open for constructive criticism. Thanks a lot for the reviews once again. And still to for lingual support. ;)

**And now it's time for the next chapter of SciW! Have fun!**

_Chapter 3_

_That's not happening_

It was six in the morning when Uchiha Sasuke got up. Normally he would do it because he's an early riser, but this time it was because of the events of the former day which wouldn't get off his head that night. He looked into the mirror and examined the new dark circles around his eyes. 'That's all Sakura's fault.' Even cold water didn't help against those circles. "Oi, Teme, you look like a panda, you know?" The voice nearly shocked the stoic Jounin. Nearly. Now he was just pissed because he stabbed himself in the eye. "Dobe, what do you do in my apartment at… hardly seven o' clock? Wait, are you awake?" The raven-haired shinobi observed his friend suspiciously. The blonde yawned. "I wish I wouldn't. It's way too early for me… I couldn't get that stupid festival of my mind. Hinata-chan is so happy and all…" "Oh, I thought you wanted to protect Sakura?" The onyx-eyed raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Actually I wanted to protect her like a good friend should. I won't allow one of them to hurt Sakura-chan, but I'm feeling different about Hinata-chan. I mean, she talked about this Yuki like… well, she didn't stutter as much as normally. That bothers me somehow. Hey, did you sleep?" The hyper ninja asked. "Do I look like it?" Sasuke snapped angrily. "You know what? Let's meet the others. I mean, as soon as you wear more than shorts. I don't want to be killed by your fan club." Uzumaki Naruto grinned. The other male growled and got a black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on. "Let's go." He then mumbled. "Where do you go? Maybe they're still asleep! Teme!" The loudmouth cried. "No, they're not. Neji tends to be training at this time and if even your little brain couldn't stop thinking this night, Shikamaru's big one certainly couldn't either." With that, the all in black clothed young man dashed of towards the Hyuuga's training grounds.

"Jyuuken!" Hyuuga Neji shouted for the hundredth time this morning and for the hundredth time this morning, the punching puppet was torn into pieces. "Troublesome… will you stop already, Neji?" Nara Shikamaru lied beneath a tree on the training grounds, desperately trying to get more sleep, but to no avail. "Hey! Shikamaru! Neji!" Another voice joined in. "Oh, hey Naruto… Sasuke?" "Hn." The brooding ninja answered. "Hn." Neji greeted, finally stopping his attacks on the poor puppet. "I couldn't get sleep tonight. Teme, too." Naruto began to report. "What about you? Are you nervous? I'm worried, honestly." Shikamaru sighed. "That's why I say women are troublesome. I couldn't stop thinking about the girls' talk yesterday. What a drag…" "It seems like Uchiha even tried to look like Kazekage-sama. Pathetic." Neji taunted. The Uchiha prodigy glared. "At least I'm not trying to become strong in despair. Don't try to deny it, Hyuuga. Sakura and I noticed the looks you give her. You're truly fallen for that Tenten, aren't you?" He grinned while the other two boys tried to hold back their laughter. "You and Haruno seem very close either. I would call that a tie, Uchiha." The white-eyed Jounin showed his trademark smirk once again.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke ran one hand through his hair. Naruto sat down in the grass. "I don't like this at all. I mean, what if the girls really get married? To another country far away? Like rock?" He glanced at his friends. Each of them looked affected, in his own way. "I don't believe that one of them would do this. Tenten is too…" Neji trailed of. "Too what, Neji? You all have heard what they said. And if I haven't missed anything in between then Tenten had plans with Kankuro of the hidden sand." Shikamaru sighed. "Oh, yes… at least Yamanaka gave you permission to become Tenten's brother-in-law." The Hyuuga retorted sarcastically. "Guys, why do you argue right now? If we don't want them to marry someone else, we need to prepare ourselves." The orange-clothed blonde clarified. "Dobe… the festival starts in less than five hours… how do you want to prepare now?" His best friend told the optimistic loudmouth. "Look, I have an idea…"

"Forehead, I didn't expect us to look that good." Yamanaka Ino told her best friend. The blonde and the pinkette were at the latter's apartment, standing in front of a mirror. "I hope you're right, Ino-pig. Do you really think this suits me?" Haruno Sakura inquired, touching the soft silk of her light green kimono insecurely. "That's the fifth time you ask. It looks good on you. Aren't you supposed to know? You're the one with the sixty different kimono's! By the way, I envy your machine-sewing skills. This one is so cute!" The baby blue eyed kunoichi spun around happily. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark-blue obi which had little white clouds all over. The medic-nin beside her blushed. "It's not that big of a deal to sew a kimono, really. It makes fun. And I'm honoured to hear this from you. I have told Tenten and Hinata to come over at eight, do you think they come on time? Oh, I'm so nervous!" Ino snickered, then tried to sooth her friend. „I see. And you know what? I'm, too. Yes, they will come on time. Calm down, forehead girl, this festival won't kill you!" The green-eyed Jounin groaned in agony. "I know that, Ino-pig. I am totally aware of the absurdity of me being nervous. I mean, I will end up with a marriage in the end, that's clear. I'm actually not worrying that I gonna marry a man, but rather I'm worried if it's gonna be Sasuke-kun!" Ino opened her mouth to answer something, but the door bell interrupted. "Coming!" The apartment's owner exclaimed and walked towards the door. "Hey, Hina-chan, Ten-chan!" Sakura greeted her two friends. "Come in, come in, I have the perfect kimonos for you." She walked back into her room where Ino still stood in front of the mirror. "Hey, you two!" She waved merrily. "H-hey, Ino-chan!" Hinata smiled shyly.

"Wow, is this one of Sakura's self sewed one's? It's lovely! Do I get one as cute as this one, too?" Tenten was totally in love with the kimonos of the Hokage's apprentice, it seemed. To speak of her, she giggled at the buns wearing female's antics, nodded and handed her an accurately folded kimono. "I hope you like it. Here is yours, Hina-chan. I tried to give hints on them to show our favourite guys we liked them. Maybe you noticed." The medic explained. "Oh, it is so… I don't know… I'm feeling like sugar-high, only better! Thank you, Sakura-chan, I owe you!" The brunette kunoichi squealed with glee. "M-me, too. You sure are c-creative, Sakura-chan, they are so neat and it looks all so well considered." The Hyuuga heiress explicated. "Hey, forehead, I think I found the hints on mine. It is the clouds, isn't it?" Ino asked. "Hai, I hope he gets this one." "And with mine? I'm not sure… these birds flying out of their cages… right?" The weapon mistress pointed on one of those birds. "Sakura-chan, you… you've p-put little Narutos all over me… they're s-so cute!" Hinata squeaked the last word extremely high-pitched and loudly, earning confused looks from the others. "I g-guess you didn't know I could do that, h-huh?" She laughed nervously, flushing badly. "Hai." The three other girls replied, sweat-dropping. "Now, whatever, let's get ready! We need to fix our hair, need to make up and all! And it's half past nine already! Come on!" Ino yelled encouraging. "Go, gals!"

"Kimono… kimono…kimono…kimono…" Sasuke muttered this one word repeatedly. He was back at home again, looking for the word he reapplied continuously. "Aa.." He uttered contently when he finally found one. After getting it on, he stared at his reflection for a few minutes. His eyes looked up and down his body, but all of a sudden the image changed into that of a familiar pink-haired girl. Sasuke looked her up and down now, examining her feminine curves. That was until his mind came back to "stoic brooding bastard Sasuke" – mode. 'What was that, I was checking Sakura out! And she was me! Damn it, not only do I think I'm a girl unconsciously, I even checked myself out! Why does this perversity of all those idiots around me rub off on me?' No, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't panicking, not at all. He more like crushed the tube of styling gel which he held in his hand. "Gosh, darn it!" The chicken-head cursed, trying to get the slimy compound off his hand. Why he was back home again and looking for a kimono and having styling gel? Well, let's go back to where Naruto announced his plan to the others.

"_Look, I have an idea." Naruto pronounced. _

"_Oh, you can think? That's an unexplainable twist of fate." Neji scoffed. _

"_At least he comes up with something, Hyuuga. It may be Naruto, but do all of us a favour, sit down, be quiet and for my part you may dream of that weapon mistress as well." The younger barked at the older prodigy. _

"_Tch.. fine…" The brunette left in a huff to a tree right next to the last damaged punching puppet. _

"_Tell us, Naruto, what's your great idea?" Shikamaru had changed his position and was now sitting. _

"_You see, I've found that here on my doorstep…" He showed the other boys a sheet of paper which looked like a list. _

"_What's that?" Neji pointed at the mysterious sheet inquisitively. The blonde grinned smugly._

"_I knew you would go for that… oh, you're so easy to see through…now, before I get killed by your glares, I'll tell you about this paper. It's an assignment for the participants of this festival. It says that we should come in kimonos and that we'll meet at the tea house. My plan is that we dress up so totally perfect that all the girls throw themselves at us and we get the special four freaked out in jealousy. How's that?" Naruto ended his theory. _

"_Hn… good plan, dobe. Anyone thinking different? No? Then let's get ready now, see you at the tea house!" Sasuke went off and back home to find a kimono._

"That's good." Sasuke looked in the mirror at his now styled hair. Well, it wasn't really styled because Sasuke had no chances against its chicken-butt look, but at least it wasn't as scrubby and it was all soft and squashy. 'Better get going now, it's already a quarter to twelve.' The Uchiha adjusted his kimono one last time and left his house.

"I'm ready, are you, too?" Tenten inquired her friends as she entered Sakura's room again. "Well, yes, I'm- oh my god, you look so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed, forcing herself to not jump up or her kimono would rip. "What is it you're shouting about, forehead, did you ju- Tenten, is that you, girl? You really got the looks, eh? And is that a D-cup with you?" Ino blabbed on and on. "Oh, guys, stop it, I'm not that pretty… besides, you and Sakura and surely also Hinata look totally gorgeous, too. Get it?" The brunette reminded her friends. "To speak of Hina-chan… where is she?"

"I'm h-here. Do I look o-okay?" The timid girl's voice went smaller with every word. There she stood, in the doorstep of Sakura's walk-in closet, in the yellow kimono with the red obi and the red swirls the pink-haired gave her, her long hair in the traditional bun, held by long yellow hairpins with red flowers on them. "Okay? You look more than okay!" Ino commented. "Yeah, you look radiant!" Tenten agreed. "Yep, I like those red sandals, Hina-chan. And I never thought yellow eye shadow would suit you, but it looks totally fine! Naruto will be head over heels… well, you get what I mean.." Sakura mentioned, while trying to get her short hair up in a formal way. "Thank you, I'm h-happy to hear that from you." Hinata bowed playfully. "Wait, forehead girl, I'll help you. Because I think you're the last one this time." The blue-eyed florist stated and fixed her best friend's hair. "Now, let's go, it's ten minutes to twelve. I don't wanna be late!" Tenten admitted and dragged the others with her to the tea house.

"Hey, teme, we're here!" Uzumaki Naruto waved his friend over. He wore a plain orange kimono, his hair was in its usual way, but without the headband and Uchiha Sasuke noticed two or three foreign kunoichi staring at him and blushing every now and then. "Hn. Hey, Uchiha." Hyuuga Neji greeted, casually standing against a wall and wearing a plain grey kimono, his hair flowing down his back, though he still had his bandages on to hide the mark on his forehead. "Hi, Sasuke." Shikamaru nodded lazily, his hair down and obviously styled with gel, he was in a dark green kimono, suppressing the need to yawn. "Hn. You know that we've all the girls' eyes on us already?" The raven-haired shinobi said untouched. "Say what? I can feel their stares like burning fire on my flesh." Neji explained a bit annoyed. "Yes, the more troublesome fact is that the girls aren't there yet." Shikamaru reported, finally giving in and letting out the yawn. "Yeah, but there come four totally hot girls! You have to see them! Hey, wait, they look familiar…" Naruto scrunched up his eyes in an attempt to see them better, but was cut off by Neji. "That's the girls, you complete idiot." The Hyuuga prodigy scolded. "And not only that, but there are four guys nearing them. Well, more like three, one is obviously forced to follow." That made the other three boys look intrigued in the girls direction.

"Hinata-sama, I hoped to meet you here! It's like a dream come true, isn't it?" A violet haired boy addressed the Hyuuga heiress gracefully. "Yuki-kun…" She whispered unsure what to say. "What's your name, lovely? I'm Sho." An orange-haired boy with yellow eyes introduced himself to Ino, gently placing a kiss onto her hand which made her squeal in delight. "I'm Ino. But I'm okay with lovely, too, Sho-kun." Ino didn't mean any harm, really, she was just very flirtatious. You couldn't blame her for that, could you? "Hey, aren't you the weapon mistress from the Chuunin exams five years ago? I really liked your moves, although you didn't win. What about we talk about weapon techniques for a while?" Tenten blinked, one time, two times, until she realized that it was Kankuro, the Sand's puppet master, speaking to her. "Hi, Kankuro… that's your name, isn't it? I would like to talk with you. Especially about your puppet's. Their weapons are really special, I would like to exchange information." Tenten's cocoa-eyes sparkled cheerily. Because of having someone to talk about weapons with, what else? Sakura, meanwhile, looked at the red head in front of her.

"Kazekage-sama? You're participating, too?" Yes, the man in front of her was indeed Sabaku no Gaara. He had been standing there in silence for three minutes now and Sakura waited for a word. "I didn't want to, because I thought that the girls would be scared, but you were never scared, Haruno-san. My brother told me to talk to you… I don't even know what I'm doing her." He uttered, unnoticeably blushing. "I think he has his reasons to tell you this, Kazekage-sama." The medic-nin smiled, now aware of the blush on her counterpart's face. "You can call me Gaara, if you like… and I… I like your hair. It's pink." Sakura smiled wider if that was even possible. The way Gaara tried to compliment her was just too cute. "Hai. Thank you, Gaara-kun."

"That weird guy talks to Hinata-chan! How dare he? Look at her! She's totally freaked out!" The kitsune fussed, trying to control his anger. "Tch… at least he's not kissing her hand. This troublesome woman is so blind. That guy is even worse than Sasuke." Shikamaru snarled, earning an Uchiha trademark glare for his last comment. "Tenten really likes this Sand guy? Kami-sama, let that be a nightmare. With whom shall I train if she gets married to Sand?" Neji hid his true feelings well. He felt the urge to beat the puppet master to a very bloody pulp in his inner. "Don't fool us, Hyuuga, you're totally jealous. And if that Gaara makes Sakura smile more than he already has, I'm sorry to say that Suna has to look for a new leader soon." The Uchiha pronounced, growling. "Uh huh." The others agreed.

Right then, a blonde blur ran into Shikamaru tackling him. "Hey, Shikamaru!" The blonde sand girl winked at the Nara. "Eh? Oh, hi Temari, you here, too?" The dark-eyed ninja asked. "Hai! I'm going to participate, aren't you supposed to be intelligent, baka? But I don't like the guys here… they're such boring wimps. I bet I could win against them all." She declared. "Fine. What about you go to those rock Guys over there. They seem very strong." Shikamaru suggested, his body getting numb because the kunoichi's pressure was too hard. "And what if I don't want to?" She smirked. "Then you're more troublesome than Ino." He explicated. "Oh, you mean that long-haired drama queen? I saw her having fun with Shotaro. He's from rock, by the way. An old friend of mine, he's like my age, but such an idiot." Temari told. "Oh, really? Temari, could you leave me and my friends alone for a moment now?" The shadow master questioned. "Of course, it's not like I'm here as your service." The fan girl left without further questions. "She annoys me to death. Have I told you?" The genius announced. "Just one thousand times, Nara." Neji answered, the other two grinning along.

The girls who were currently the focus of attention of many boys tried to keep cool. They had expected to get stared at or something like that, but they hadn't seen a male flirt attack coming. 'Yuki-kun shall let go of me. Well, at least he should leave me alone. He destroys our tactics! I have to do something. Quick, Hinata!' The navy-blue haired kunoichi in the yellow kimono thought. "Yuki-kun… I'm afraid, but I am very n-nervous right now and… I'd l-like to be left alone right now. A-at least by b-boys. I a-am awfully sorry…" She gave the violet-haired Jounin her best puppy dog eyes which seemed to help because he bowed down, winked at her and got back to his friends. "S-safe…" The shy beauty whispered relieved. She looked up to search her friends and noticed each of them in a very uncomfortable situation. Ino spoke with a rock ninja two or three meters away, Tenten had a discussion with Kankuro under a near gingko and Sakura held small talk with the Kazekage. "Great, we've totally lost it." Hinata remarked bitterly.

Right then the doors of the tea house opened and the Godaime appeared in front of them. Instantly, she had all those skilled ninjas' eyes on her. "I hail to see all of you young people have followed my invitation of the first, annual festival of love and harmony in Konoha! I as the Hokage am very proud to present it for it being a very important basic for eternal peace in our world. As you've read in your daily instructions you had to wear a kimono, right? Those instructions will be there every day from now on. If there isn't any hint on clothes you're supposed to wear a kimono, understood? Well, now I'll tell you the present-day's task. You'll go into this tea house and there is a little stage built up there. Each one of has to sing one song." Tsunade made a dramatic pause and eyed the people in front of her roguishly. "It is going to be a special song… each of you has to sing a song he would use to show his love to a certain person. Maybe some of you have one person in mind already? Anyways, enter the tea house now!" The blonde speaker stepped aside and showed the participants to walk in.

"Do you have a certain person in mind, lovely? Because I do." Shotaro blinked at Ino, blatantly in flirt mode. His "victim" simply smiled, turned around and made her way to the location. "I like her. She's just my type… strong, sassy, sweet and smart blonde." The yellow-eyed rock shinobi snickered. "I'm going to win her… she has already fallen for my charm, I bet." Unknown to him, a certain lazy genius listened in and wasn't very fond of those facts. 'What a drag… Ino has a interest in this guy? I need to do something… and I need to keep this troublesome other blonde off my back. Oh, wearisome!' The eavesdropper thought. 'I have to sing a song she understands my feelings for her by… Kami-sama, why have I fallen for such a troublesome kinda sweet, but still bitchy woman?' Shikamaru grinded his teeth and went to the tea house, right behind his new found enemy.

"I wonder if there are people who really have someone in mind." Tenten stated, looking at Kankuro who stood right next to her. "I wonder if some people here can even sing." The puppet master revealed and both began to laugh. 'I like Kankuro and I'm sorry to misuse for making Neji jealous because he really is sweet, but I only see him as a friend. Maybe that changes soon… no, stop it, Tenten, you're into the stoic ice cube. Ice cube… ice cube…' The brunette had little problems with reminding herself of her real crush. 'This girl is fine. I'll make my move with her… she's gonna be a sand girl soon.' The Kazekage's older brother assured himself. "Tenten, I'd like to talk to you again later." He kissed her hand and headed towards the first scene of the festival. The weapon mistress was taken off-guard by this and blushed furiously, looking at her hand for a mere minute, before eventually snapping out of it and following her admirer fast. "He's going down." Hyuuga Neji had watched the whole act and growled. 'I'll sing a song that'll make her… be at my feet promptly and eternally. Hyuuga's win and get what they want.' The white-eyed shinobi chuckled maniacally, moving towards the old building.

"Singing… I don't do that often." Sakura told Gaara. "Aren't you good at it?" he queried. "No, that's not it… I… I'm just too busy." The pinkette answered. 'Phew, that was close. I can't tell the Kazekage that I'm embarrassed of doing such things in public. Even in front of my friends. Kami-sama, how am I supposed to find the right song for my love towards Sasuke-kun? Damn it!' "Me, too. Though I've done it a few times. Temari forced me to. At least there's more sense to it today, Sakura-san." "Let's do our best, Gaara-kun." She smiled at the red-head heartening. After that she took his arm and he escorted her to the house with the pagoda. Uchiha Sasuke who was right behind them gritted his teeth and dugged his hands in his pockets to leave the Kazekage alive and the surroundings intact. 'I can't stand the way they sympathize with each other. She looks at him so.. lovingly. That's the monster who tried to kill her when we were twelve! Doesn't she remember that? On the other hand, she was always the kind and forgiving type… I need to be better than that sand guy. What can I sing? Can I even sing? Stop, I'm an Uchiha, I have to be able to sing.' The raven-haired former missing-nin confirmed himself.

"S-singing.. I can't sing… n-not in front of all those p-people! K-kami-sama, what if…" Hinata began to scratch her hand nervously. 'I haven't even a clue if I can couch my feelings for Naruto-kun. And isn't it unfair to make Yuki-kun believe he has a chance? I'm confused! I know I love Naruto-kun, but I don't want to hurt Yuki-kun! Jealousy sure is an a-rank mission.' The Hyuuga heiress thought. She had looked at Yuki the whole time, which Naruto had noticed and wasn't happy about. 'That girl is weird. She is looking at this boy the whole time, what's up with her? Shouldn't she be with the other kunoichi right now? I thought Hinata-chan wasn't the seductive man eater type… oh, how people can change. That's all that strange violet-haired guy's fault. He tries to change Hinata-chan by force. The poor girl is totally freaked out… I need to sing her a beautiful song, so I can get my Hinata-chan back. I have the feeling that it shouldn't be about ramen once.' The Uzumaki ended his thoughts, gazing around and noticing that he's the only one left he ran to the tea house.

**Well, isn't that interesting? The ninjas singing? What will it be like? Will Shikamaru be smart enough for Sho? Will Neji's pride vanish into thin air like a bubble after Kankuro's performance? Can the Kazekage sing? Is Naruto showing his way of the ninja once again? And can the girls make up their minds about their true love? That's all revealed in the next chapter of SciW! Stay tuned!**

**Bye for now,**

_**Miyu **_


	4. Chapter 4

__

**She called it WHAT?**

**Summary****: It has been relatively peaceful in the village of Konoha since Orochimaru was defeated and even Sasuke achieved his lifetime goal. So, what ace has Tsunade up her sleeves to torture our beloved ninjas? A festival? SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno**

**Disclaimer****: Last time I remember, my name was not Masashi Kishimoto… damn, I don't own Naruto. And I don't own the songs in here, too. So sad… **

**A/N: Mou, it took a bit more time, ne? That's because I was looking for matching songs… my, what a drag that was! And you know what? The girls will get competition! Mwahaha, I have them trapped! All trapped! … Ehm, yeah… let's talk about something else: Thanks sooo much for the reviews once again. What would I do without you guys? And still to leo dot org for lingual support. ;)**

**And now it's time for the next chapter of SciW! Have fun! **

_Chapter 4_

_Dedicated to whom?_

Inside the old house was indeed a stage with a mic standing there and in front of the stage was a bunch of cushions to sit on, the whole hall was decorated with either large amounts of colourful roses shining like Gais teeth or bright pink letters showing the festivals name. Neji and Sasuke being their usual brooding selves felt rather harried, Shikamaru had decided to watch the wooden ceiling to protect his eyes and Naruto just put sunglasses on out of nowhere.

"Dobe, you're more stupid than I thought you were." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yeah? What's your prob, teme?" Naruto grinned, adjusting his sunglasses once again.

"Where the hell did you get those sunglasses?" Neji interfered, he couldn't stand this whole brightness one more second or he would destroy the decoration, no matter if he was used to Gai's teeth, at least he shut his mouth after a minute.

"Out of my kimono. Where else?" The fox-boy stated bluntly.

"Kimono?! You had sunglasses in your kimono?!" Both prodigies were a bit exasperated, don't blame them.

"You would be surprised, if you knew what there is in my kimon…mmh…too…mwah…Sh..ma…u…air..!" The blonde was interrupted by the right hand of Shikamaru on his mouth.

"We don't want to know, tell that the Kyuubi for my part, but don't deliver us insight in your disturbed mind, troublesome baka… oh, I forgot, you need to breath, ne?" The Nara smirked lazily and gave the nearly death-rattling Uzumaki free.

"I'm so gonna pay you back some day, Shikamaru!" The loudmouth vowed after a few breaths, pointing on him.

"Hey, be quiet, there's Jiraya-sama!" The white-eyed of the four exclaimed.

"Huh? Ero-sennin? Where?" Cerulean eyes looked towards the stage excitedly.

And really, there he was, Jiraya, the old pervert in all his glory. Eyeing the young girls in their kimonos happily, a bit drooling, but well, Naruto got used to those stupid acts of his sensei. It wasn't that big of a deal, he's the author of a porn novel, what did you expect? Dolly and her lambs? Whatever, Jiraya stood there, on stage, holding the mic, finally beginning to speak.

"My dearest young ladies, young guys… I want to welcome you to this festival, too and I want to say that I'm very proud of my creation. Yes, it is true! I, the great Jiraya, have created this festival! Love and harmony is needed by you 'cause you lack it nowadays too often. Like Tsunade explained, your first task is to sing a song, a song you would sing to your certain someone, be it Mr or Ms Right. In any case, the ones who sing are allowed to tell us if they dedicate the song to someone out of the hall. Now, let's start, guys. The male ninjas are up first and they have exactly thirty minutes to find the song they are going to sing. Singers will be up in alphabetical and territorial order. That means, if there is a person A from Sand and a person B from Leaf, Leaf will be the first one. Got it? Konoha's Festival of love and harmony, task one, go!" The hermit grinned and disappeared with a poof.

"Great, what now? I have no idea where to look for a song, folks." Naruto admitted.

"Dobe, Jiraya is your sensei. He has to have a plan for that, just think hard." Sasuke pushed his best friend, himself thinking harder than usual.

"Hn. What about we go around the tea house. Maybe there is… Shikamaru? What are you doing?" Neji followed his mate who was looking at the stage vividly.

"The curtains. They have opened. Let's follow the troublesome hint and go there." The Nara suggested, slowly getting up and walking backstage.

"Fine, better than despairing of having no song." The Uchiha mentioned, doing like their group's lazy genius told.

On stage, they saw that behind the curtains were desks, full of sheets with lyrics on them.

"Yeah, we got them!" The loudmouth cheered, smiling weirdly.

"Hn… there are more than one hundred songs. That's a problem." The raven-haired shinobi to Shikamaru's left side noticed.

"Wait, I think there is another trick with it… Byakugan!" The Hyuuga activated his bloodline limit and scanned the papers.

"Oh, that's it. Very clever." The Jounin muttered and turned towards his comrades. "There are sheets with names on them, under those piles of paper."

"Okay… that means like… what?" The self-proclaimed Rokudaime frowned.

"Dobe, just look under those sheets and you'll understand." Sasuke stated frustrated and grabbed a pile.

"Yeah, lucky, here's my name on the list, that means I have to look in these. I'm so gonna show them." Uzumaki Naruto chuckled and looked through the papers he held. "No…No… No…Maybe…No…No…Who writes something like that?…"

"Seems like fortune favours the dumb today. What a drag… Minozuka…Morino…Munogawa…Nara! Finally!" The deer-boy grabbed the amount of sheets relieved and began to search for the right song.

"Tch. Why are there so many people with H in here? Honda… Hosho…Huu…Hyuuga…Hyuumi.. wait, I'm too far!" The precocious young man cried and looked for his song.

"Dobe, I'm not on your list, right?" The sole survivor queried, receiving a shake of the head from the kyuubi. "Okay, so that means, I'm into this one."

"Hey, guys, look what I've found over here! Lyrics!" A random shinobi exclaimed and within seconds the other men were behind the curtains.

"I'm going, I've found one." Shikamaru told, going back to his seat.

"Uh huh, me, too." Neji said, glaring at everyone who tried to steal a glance on his lyrics.

"Sasuke-teme, have you found anything? I can't decide." Naruto whined, beaming at his onyx-eyed buddy.

"What do you think? I'm waiting for you." The brooding Jounin explicated.

"That's so kind, teme!" The enthusiastic blonde cried anime style.

"Actually, I wait for you to stand up because you sit on my yutaka." Sasuke corrected himself and folded his arms impatiently.

"Teme, you suck. Hurry now, I've made a decision." The jinchuuriki stood up and went off stage.

'I don't get him. He's like a male Ino. Totally cranky.' The heartthrob thought, going after his team-mate.

The girls sat on the other side of the room, talking about their opponents and the boys.

"Hey, Ino-pig, did you notice that Temari is here? Don't you feel affected?" Haruno Sakura asked intrigued.

"Of course I do, but I mustn't let Shika-kun notice. Operation Jealousy, remember? Forehead?" Yamanaka Ino answered.

"I think Sakura-chan is just concerned. Isn't it, Sakura?" Tenten smiled.

"Hai. Hinata-chan, what is it?" The pinkette addressed her blue-haired friend.

"Naruto-kun. G-girls. L-look!" Hyuuga Hinata stuttered bewildered.

Our beloved kunoichis followed Hinata's gaze and spotted three girls and Temari, sitting together a few steps away.

Those were excluding Temari their age, all from sand and to their dismay all staring at the Konoha shinobi.

"I kill this slut! How dare she ogle Neji like that!" Tenten whispered angrily.

"That girl has light-green hair! Is she a palm or something? Sasuke-kun doesn't like to be stared at!" Sakura complained.

"That g-girl there… she s-seems to be very cute. Do you think she is… Naruto-kun's t-type?" The shy heiress bit her bottom lip.

"Well, at least we have an inducement now. Can you imagine Temari as a hedgehog? Look at her hair!" The blonde beauty giggled.

That comment made the other three laugh, too, but not for long because they were worried to no end. It wasn't that there were girls with an interest in their guys because each of the four male Konoha Jounin had quite the looks and so on and they were used to have some rivalry with others over their beloved boys but never-ever with kunoichis as pretty as those Suna ninjas over there. None of them felt equal to those girls though they were, unknown to themselves, very equal. Temari and Ino were both blonde and had the same bossy attitude, that was as undeniable as Shikamaru's laziness. The girl Sakura had referred to as a palm had light-green hair and deep violet eyes, an exotic look like the Haruno herself hold. Tenten's object of dismay was an onyx-haired ninja with light-blue eyes that seemed to be much less girly than the other three. Hinata's so called inducement was a small young woman with orange hair and red eyes, who was more quiet than the others, but had a cute pout on her lips.

"I have angst." Sakura blurted, earning the attention of her friends in an impact.

"Why?" Ino asked confused.

"Oh, come on, as if you weren't worried about those chicks over there! They are practically grilling Sasuke-kun and the others with their looks!" The rose haired medic burst out.

"Uh huh… how I'd like to kill that onyx-haired slut… which one would you pick… a kunai or a katana?" Tenten growled.

"N-neither nor, Tenten-chan, that's against the rules. W-we need to make a better impression on Naruto-kun and that. I h-hope they don't like those girls more than us. Do you know what their n-names are?" The shy Byakugan-holder spoke.

"No, I don't, but I think that'll be revealed by the singing." Haruno Sakura replied.

"Hey, gals, it's starting! There's the pervert again!" Yamanaka Ino said excitedly.

"I hope you boys are all ready because your time's up. First one to sing will be… Morino Yuki from Bear! That's far away, well, here you go!" Jiraya disappeared and Yuki went on stage.

"That's Yuki-kun…" The Hyuuga heiress whispered.

"Before I sing, I want to say that I dedicate this song to someone… Hinata, this is for you." Yuki smiled and sent poor Hinata one of his prince-charming-looks, then he started to sing:

_Did you get it  
Did you need it  
Did you really  
What you wanted  
Was it good in the sun  
Did you really have the fun _

Did you crack it  
Did you grab it  
Did you reel it  
Like a rabbit  
Did you walk  
Did you run  
Did you move this here  
Uh huh

And how could you do  
And make it so, sing this song  
Where did it all go wrong  
Where did it all go wrong

Did you grab it  
Did you want it  
Is it really what you wanted  
Did you run in the sun  
Did you imitate a walk

Did you answer  
Did you grab it  
Did you gun it like a rabbit  
Did you walk  
Did you run  
Can you feel you rising up

And how can you do  
And when you sang it in the song  
And it sank, and it threw  
Where did it all go wrong

Did you drown it  
Did you roll it  
Did you smash it  
Did you warm it  
Did you clean it  
Clean it up  
Did you rub it  
Did you soap

Did you screen it  
Did you ream it  
Did you ruin it  
Did you feed it  
Is warm in the sun  
When the weather's getting warm

And the world is at your feet  
And it is our time to say  
It's all gone wrong  
Where did it all go wrong  
(Oh yeah, oh yeah)

You take me, baby, in circles, yes  
Darling, darling, darling...I want you  
Why oh, why oh, why oh...stony rose  
You lose your guy  
You walk on by  
You walk on by  
You walk on by  
You walk on by  
Did you lose the guy  
Did you lose the guy  
Did you lose the guy  
Did you lose the guy

He bowed and handed the mic to Jiraya, walking of the stage.

"What's going on in that freakin' idiot's mind? How dare he embarrass Hinata-chan like that?! And which other guy should she have lost? Does he think she's a bitch or something?!" Uzumaki Naruto cursed under his breath.

"Shut up, dobe, you can't do anything about that! Wait for your turn!" Uchiha Sasuke snapped.

After a few other guys, Jiraya came up once again, obviously inspired by the atmosphere.

"I'm impressed, some of you have real talent! Now, up to the next contestant! Hyuuga Neji from Konohagakure!"

"Good luck, Hyuuga." Sasuke said, Neji nodded and went on stage.

"I have someone in mind who I'm dedicating this to, she's here today, maybe she understands." The white-eyed Jounin smiled.

"He's someone in mind? Who?" Tenten looked around suspiciously, but stopped when she heard her crush sing.

_I was full of  
Simple dreams, yeah  
Thought I'd find her  
And be with her full time  
She's not mine,  
Thought I'd find  
A name with mine  
4:00 am on Monday morning  
And I can't get you  
Out of my head  
At all, should I call  
Hearts gonna  
Fall in love again._

_  
With love  
There is no pride  
Should've been strong  
Taking changes on  
Love isn't wrong  
There's nowhere  
Left to hide,  
Wrong or right  
Could it be that  
I hold you _

I was never one  
To beg at all  
But I'm dying here for  
All of your love

With love  
There is no pride  
Should've been strong  
Taking changes on  
Love isn't wrong  
There's nowhere  
Left to hide,  
Wrong or right  
Could it be that  
I hold you

_And all these thoughts  
Race through my head  
Will it be, that  
I'll never have  
Your touch,  
Your feel  
You near to me  
Will it ever be  
Oh…_

Tenten gulped as she noticed his eyes on her, but shrugged it off. 'Only imagination, pure coincidence.'

'I hope she gets the hint, Monday's our off-training day, after all.' The brunette thought, going off stage.

"Now, another young man from Fire and our beautiful Konoha! Welcome Nara Shikamaru!" The perverted sannin howled.

Shikamaru took all the attention and the spotlight with a coolness even Sasuke admired him for; he took the microphone and began to speak.

"There is one girl in this I want to know of me. I see her nearly every day and I have to work with her, so this is for her."

Ino and Temari looked at their crush in awe and then sent each other a death glare.

"Calm down, Ino-pig, it needn't be her. You're working with him, too." Sakura convinced her blonde best friend.

"Hope so." The kunoichi responded and listened to her lazy genius' voice.

_Is it OK if I speak to you today?  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
But nothing I could say could make you look up  
Or crack up  
Is there anything that I can do  
Anything to show you _

You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
Oh you can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby  
You're a bitch  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away

So you tell me that there's nothing left to say  
I drive you face the window  
Then you're in my face telling me to grow up  
I wish you'd grow up  
I can't wait until you fall asleep  
I wonder if you know that

You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
Oh you can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby  
You're a bitch  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away

La  
La la la  
La la la  
La la la  
Whoa!  
Uh!

You're a bitch  
But I love you anyway  
Oh you can't sing  
But you still put me to sleep  
Baby  
You're a bitch  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
You make me sick  
But don't ever go away

Yeah you're a bitch but I love you anyway  
So why don't you...  
Stay

"That was so mean, Shikamaru!" Temari hollered, while Shikamaru was walking off stage.

Ino glanced with hurt in her eyes from him to the sand girl. 'Is it really her? Please Kami-sama, no.'

"Shh.. Ino-chan, you know that you can still win his heart." Tenten hugged her. "You're not one to give up. You never were."

After that, it was Sasuke's turn, which immediately got Sakura's attention.

"Hey, forehead-girl, good luck. Hopefully he's more out-going." Yamanaka Ino cheered her best friend up as good as possible.

"Hn. This is for a girl that has some traits none other girl in the world has…" The Uchiha fell silent and began to sing.

_I guess you´re young  
You seem so strong  
But do you feel like me  
I wish I knew  
If it was true  
Are those tears in your eyes  
Because I know  
As feelings go  
I'm a fool to try  
I wish I knew  
Am I the truth  
Or am I just your lie _

Cause I love you  
You love me too  
And we can't lie about it  
Cause I love you  
You love me too  
And we can't lie about it

I see your dreams  
Your innocent teens  
Your wish to be so strong  
I stand beside  
The child who cried  
For what they said was wrong  
Cause I know you  
Helped me to  
Be who I am  
I know you  
Are the truth  
I'm proud in your hands

Cause I love you  
You love me too  
And we can't lie about it  
Cause I love you  
You love me too  
And we can't lie about it.

"Awwww!" All the girls in the hall squeaked, having the guys twitch madly, but Sakura wasn't that happy.

'Is it me? Or is it some girl out of this hall? Did he forget I love him? Or am I just confused? How I'd like to ask you, Sasuke-kun…'

"T-take it easy, Sakura-chan. He had his eyes glued on you… I saw and.. oh my, that's Naruto-kun on there!" The blue-haired ninja cried out.

The loudmouthed blonde and number one chaos ninja stood on stage and grinned widely, bathing in the spotlight, as expected.

"I'm here today to sing for winning a certain girl's heart… I don't know much about her, but to give a hint, I know that her name begins with h!"

"Hinata, this is for you! Your name starts with h!" Ino insisted happily.

"Uh huh… l-like there are no other girls in this hall he doesn't know that have a name like that!" Hyuuga Hinata was only realistic, though it felt good to have some hope that those wonderfully sung words were for her.

_May twelve angels guard you  
While you sleep  
Maybe that's a waste of Angels I don't know  
I'd do anything to keep you safe  
From the Danger that surrounds us _

Little by little  
Bit by bit  
Little bit by little bit  
Now you got it that's it  
What're you thinking  
Things'll go sour?  
Check its temperature every hour  
Nervous when you own it  
Nervous when it's gone  
What do you think has been going on  
For so long?

You are the air  
Inside my chest

You're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
You're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
You're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
You're the one

But when I hear it from the other side  
It's a completely different song  
I'm the one who made you cry  
And I'm the one who's wrong  
In my dream you spoke to me  
Any you said

You're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
You're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
You're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
You're the one

Nature gives us shapeless shapes  
Clouds and waves and flame  
But human expectation  
Is that love remains the same  
And when it doesn't  
We point our fingers  
And blame blame blame

You're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
And I'm the one  
I broke your heart  
I made you cry  
And you're the one  
You broke my heart  
You made me cry  
We're the ones.

"See, it's not me. I have never made him cry." Hinata mumbled heart-broken.

"We don't know that for sure, Hinata-chan. There's still hope." Tenten comforted her.

"Hopefully…" Ino and Sakura sighed in unison.

The girls ignored the other contestants until…

"Hey, I-isn't that your beau from before, Ino-chan?" The weapon mistress questioned the amazed florist.

'He is good-looking… nuh! I have to worship Shika-kun! No matter what! He's the true love of my life!' The blue-eyed maid was in conflict with herself, but settled it as soon as her admirer parted his lips to speak.

"Hey, I'm here because I've joined this festival, as you all are. But I've already found the girl of my dreams. This is for Ino… my Miss lovely!" The Jounin from Rock who was called Fugikawa Shotaro announced.

"Dear Kami… what should I do now? He's after me… not that I mind, but…-" Miss lovely ranted until her best friend calmly nudged her side so that they could hear Sho's song:

_So amazing, unbelievable,  
Miraculous woman you are  
Incredible, unforgettable,  
You're the world's greatest by far  
Sensational, so lovable,  
My Cinderella you are  
So beautiful, ghetto fabulous,  
You're the reason I wish upon a star  
As I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray your heart I'll always keep  
And I hope you feel the same  
So baby come and hop aboard my life and  
Just let love take us away _

Dream Girl let's take a flight,  
Far away to a paradise  
Dream Girl let's take a ride,  
Destination rainbow skies  
Dream Girl let's kiss and hug,  
On a beach with white sand and all white doves  
Dream Girl let's cuddle up,  
Somewhere wherever and make sweet love  
Baby you are my Dream, Dream, Dream, Dream Girl

My sunshine, my blue skies,  
Love is who you are to me  
My angel, my peace of mind,  
Woman you have come to set me free  
Lovemaking, breathtaking,  
Sweet Valentine's to me  
Heart racing, creating  
An incredible fire within me  
I believe in you and me,  
Together for all eternity  
And I hope you feel the same  
So baby come and hop aboard my life and  
Just let love take us away

Dream Girl let's take a flight,  
Far away to a paradise  
Dream Girl let's take a ride,  
Destination rainbow skies  
Dream Girl let's kiss and hug,  
On a beach with white sand and all white doves  
Dream Girl let's cuddle up,  
Somewhere wherever and make sweet love

Baby this love we make is too good to be true  
Heaven must really love me because heaven sent me you  
Keep bringing me joy baby,  
Giving me love baby  
I'll stay asleep as long as I can have you right here in my dreams

Dream Girl let's take a flight,  
Far away to a paradise  
Dream Girl let's take a ride,  
Destination rainbow skies  
Dream Girl let's kiss and hug,  
On a beach with white sand and all white doves  
Dream Girl let's cuddle up,  
Somewhere wherever and make sweet love.

"I'll kill him if he ever speaks to Ino like that again. It's a pain, but he's an even bigger pain so I'm going to kill him." Nara Shikamaru snarled, a dangerous glint in his normally dull orbs.

"I bet, I could slay that Morino guy, too. He wants to tear my Hinata-chan apart!" Uzumaki Naruto outraged, glaring at his rival from behind.

"At least you haven't the Kazekage as your competitor." The heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke uttered frowning.

"Eh? You don't know if he likes Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" The kitsune marvelled kinda accusingly.

"Oh, I don't? Look at the stage and listen to that dude's pick-up lines… hn." It was a good thing that the others couldn't read Sasuke's mind because there was a huge volcano breaking out.

'What does this red-haired bastard think? Looking like little red riding hood won't make this kind of sexual harassment a good deed! No way in freakin' hell! I'm so going Mangekyou on him! That can't be stopped by his stupid sand! Oh, I can't stand it! He gets to destroy Sakura's innocence with this! He totally misuses her cooperativeness! Isn't that a reason to kick him out? For using unfair means?'

Why our favourite chicken-butt-haired Jounin was going over-board like that? Well, a few minutes before it was finally sand's turn and moreover Gaara's. The Kazekage walked on scene casually and said one sentence prior to his song.

"Today I found a person I kinda could communicate with… a person whom I've never thought of to be that forgiving… thank you, Haruno-san."

That acknowledgement made the Kazekage's chances to win Konoha's cherry blossom's heart like a thousand times better. And Leaf's last Uchiha couldn't cope with that, though he denied it pretty well. He noticed every movement of 'his one and only his' pink-haired kunoichi during the sand kage's singing.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawling_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storey_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin me_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_Yeah, yeah-hey_

_And all I need is you_

_Come please I'm calling_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin me_

_Hurry I'm falling_

_And say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin me._

The Godaime's apprentice was terrified by those bold and honest words of the Suna leader, but who wouldn't be? She didn't know how to react, at first she shivered, then she smiled, then she brushed invisible dust off her kimono, then she twiddled her fingers like the Hyuuga heiress used to do. In the end, by the last seven words of the song, Gaara's turquoise and her emerald eyes met, Sakura couldn't help but blush madly. Too bad she missed Sasuke's overwhelming chakra.

'That suit her? She even blushed, he's going down for sure!' The brooding shinobi vowed secretly.

Too bad he missed the medic-ninja's ashamed gaze. 'Sasuke-kun, I don't know what to do. Kami-sama, please help!'

The last contestant was Kankuro and he seemed to be very self-confident or he was just dumb when he exclaimed "Folks, I want to let Konoha know that this song is for the most skilled girl I've ever met and talked to… Tenten!".

Hyuuga Neji would call it stupidity. Kankuro of the hidden Sand was his newest bingo book entry. Not only did he near Tenten, no, he had to do it the dense, frivolous and foolish way.

'Well, he had it coming either way. I hope that his face doesn't stain too much or he'll have to pay for the cleaning, too.' The thought of revenge made the trademark Hyuuga smirk appear once again.

The white-eyed's sweetheart was meanwhile busy hanging on the Sand shinobi's lips.

_I See The Fear  
In The Things We Don't Understand  
I See The Fear  
In Another Blind Man  
I Can't Hold  
Back This Fight That Stills Inside  
I Can't Hold Back  
Who I Am _

I Know You're Strong  
I Know You Belong  
I Know You Are Strong  
My Beautiful One

I Know You're Strong  
I Know You Belong  
I Know You Are Strong  
My Beautiful One

I Can't Turn  
Away From What I Believe  
I Can't Destroy  
Or Deceive  
Oh No Oh No  
I Know A Beauty  
In All That I Can See  
I Can't Hold On  
But You Can't Release

I Know You're Strong  
I Know You Belong  
I Know You Are Strong  
My Beautiful One

I Know You're Strong  
I Know You Belong  
I Know You Are Strong  
My Beautiful One

Cause They Can't Hold You  
And They Can't Hold Me  
And They Can't Hold On  
To What They Can't Believe

Cause They Can't Hold You  
And They Can't Hold Me  
And They Can't Hold On  
To What They Can't Believe

I Know You're Strong  
My Beautiful One  
I Know You're Strong  
I Know You Belong

I Know You're Strong  
My Beautiful One  
I Know You're Strong  
I Know You Belong

I Know You're Strong  
My Beautiful One.

The hall went wild with enthusiasm after this performance and the Leaf girls giggled nervously because all the other chicks' attention was on them. It was only natural for them to flee to the rest room then. But Ino found a better hiding spot on the way, a small room which could be locked from inside. Dragging her friends in that room, she locked the door and turned around to her friends.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked motivated.

"I don't know, we don't have much time to think about it, our singing part is soon." Tenten looked at the watch above the door uncomfortably.

"Do you feel anything for your admirers?" Sakura queried out of a sudden.

The other three thought for a minute.

"He's good-looking and brave and charming and so pretty much my type, but I only feel attracted by his looks up to now." The loudest of the group clarified.

"Yuki-kun is n-nice and c-caring and I don't want to hurt him… but I love Naruto-kun more." The shiest clique member said.

"Kankuro is more of an amusement. Don't get me wrong, I will never be that bitchy or rude, but it's quite nice to hear his compliments and you can talk with him about weapon stuff so well. That's all to him. I've got Neji on my mind since the beginning of our team and I won't stop that now. For real." The oldest of them alleged determined.

Sakura smiled. "I thought so. Gaara may be cute and hot, but there's still Sasuke-kun. I vowed to my six year-old self to marry him one day and so I will. No way I'll be Sabaku no Sakura one day." The rose-haired put a strand of her pink locks behind her ear which had got out of the traditional hair style she wore.

"So, let's go out there and sing for the benefit of our love life, gals!" Ino cheered and they walked back to the main hall.

"Task one, part two, young ladies, I'll give you half a hour to find an appropriate song. The suggestions are somewhere behind my back, you just have to search. See you then." Jiraya waved grinning psychotically and disappeared with a poof.

"Go, gals, we need to be perfect." Sakura reminded her friends and they went backstage.

If only they knew what was waiting there…

**Yeah, I'm a meanie and end with a cliffy. I don't really like this chapter because it's not too well written because I only wrote a few lines each day and then lost my concentration and patience fully. But isn't it a wonderful turn? The girls get to know their rivals in the next chappy! ****And they all have different qualities… will our beloved Konoha men like H, S and T? **

**That's all revealed in the next chapter of SciW! Stay tuned!**

**Bye for now,**

_**Miyu **_


End file.
